


Ships Fueled by Spite

by Tabbyluna



Series: Tumblr Stuff [4]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games), Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Dates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Screen Reader Friendly, Shipping, Spitefic, bulletpoint fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: All the bulletpoint fic I wrote over the big Skylanders shipping spitefest. For easy reading and just in case I ever feel like deleting my blog. This is also for fandom history archival reasons.
Relationships: Blackout/Spotlight (Skylanders), Boom Jet/Spy Rise (Skylanders), Camo/Whirlwind (Skylanders), Chop Chop/Ignitor (Skylanders), Chopscotch/Wolfgang (Skylanders), Deja Vu/Torch (Skylanders), Dr Krankcase/Chompy Mage (Skylanders), Dr Krankcase/Golden Queen (Skylanders), Dr Krankcase/Star Strike (Skylanders), Dr Krankcase/Wolfgang (Skylanders), Drobot/Scratch (Skylanders), Fiesta/Grim Creeper (Skylanders), Flare Wolf/Starcast (Skylanders), Glumshanks/Kaos (Skylanders), Jet-Vac/Pop Fizz (Skylanders), Master Eon/Kaossandra (Skylanders), Spitfire/Stormblade (Skylanders), Spyro the Dragon/Stealth Elf
Series: Tumblr Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Deja Vu/Torch and Chopscotch/Wolfgang

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to all the spitefic I wrote during the Skylanders Shipping Spitefest. For context, a YouTuber once made a video where they stole a lot of fanart and made fun of the Skylanders shipping scene. In response, the fandom made a bunch of fanart anf other fan works making fun of them and indulging in ships. These were my contributions. People sent out asks. And I wrote bulletpoint fic for them all.
> 
> Cringe culture is dead. Ship and be free.

**Déjà Vu/Torch**

  * They mostly stay in. They’re not the types to really go out and celebrate anywhere fancy. Simply staying in their rooms reading together is enough for them.
  * Déjà Vu definitely talks about theoretical physics with Torch, it’s probably the book she’s reading. Torch in turn shares a ton of cool information about dragon husbandry and what’s the latest drama around dragons. They both love hearing each other talk about their interests. Especially how excited they get when they speak about it.
  * Torch makes this really awesome hot chocolate and probably went out to get these cool heart-shaped marshmallows for Valentine’s Day. In turn, I feel like Déjà Vu would make those little sunny side up eggs on toast, except the eggs are in the shape of hearts.
  * (Assuming Torch found her grandfather.) They’d probably also video chat with Torch’s grandpa and Déjà Vu’s family too. Since I feel like they’d be the types to believe that Valentine’s Day can be about celebrating all sorts of love. They’d probably have a blast just spending time with each other.
  * Overall, I imagine that their Valentine’s Day would be very chill. The day would probably end with the two of the cuddling together on the sofa, sleeping in each other’s arms.



**Chopscotch/Wolfgang**

  * Wolfgang would probably try to score tickets to a concert to a band that he knows Chopscotch would like, or he thinks he would like. Since they both have pretty similar tastes in music, if it’s a band she wasn’t familiar with she’d probably end up loving them by the end of the evening.
  * Chopscotch, on her end, would have probably spent a good amount of time making something to give to Wolfgang. I can imagine her painting a rock to become a paperweight, or even writing a poem for him.
  * At the concert, I think that Wolfgang would probably get up to a few schenanigans. He tries his hardest to stay out of trouble though. Because he’s trying to be a better person now, but also because he’s out with his girl and he doesn’t want to ruin the day for her. Chopscotch appreciates him trying his best to stay out of fights.
  * After the concert, I feel like they’d probably go to like, a 24/7 diner type place to eat a little something. Wolfgang would order something meaty, like a burger. And Chopscotch would order a stack of pancakes.
  * She’d probably encourage Wolfgang to try some of her pancakes. Wolfgang only agrees to take a bite out of her food if she would also take a bite out of his food, to be fair. So she feeds him some of her pancakes and he feeds her some of his pancakes. They make also end up sharing a soda together.
  * Overall, I’d say the day would end with them planning to stay up late and talk. But they ultimately end up falling asleep next to each other in one of their bedrooms.




	2. Flare Wolf/Starcast

**Flare Wolf/Starcast**

  * Flare Wolf invites Starcast out for a night of stargazing. Starcast actually really likes studying astronomy, and he’s got lots of stories to tell Flare would involving the stars and the mythology around them.
  * They both probably packed a picnic that they could use for a midnight feast. I could imagine Starcast prepping some really good salad for the two of them to share. While Flare would mostly bring sandwich ingredients for them to construct.
  * He also brought a bunch of cookie cutters to cut their sandwiches into shapes. And by far the one most used that night was the star-shaped cookie cutter.
  * Starcast probably bought some flowers for Flare Wolf. I don’t think it would be something like roses. More like… asters. Not only do they look like fireworks, but the name of that flower means “star”, and they are said to symbolise love.
  * Flare Wolf originally planned a little surprise for Starcast: a fireworks show just for him. But it didn’t end up working out, and he was pretty upset at that. Starcast was still super happy that they got to spend time on this date together though, and anyways he isn’t super into flashy things. So simply stargazing together was fine by him.
  * The evening ends with them kissing, and making plans to go and stargaze together some time in the future again. Flare Wolf finds a flower pot to put his asters in, and he tried his best to take good care of them.




	3. Star Strike/Dr Krankcase

**Dr Krankcase/Star Strike**

  * Star Strike asked Krankcase out on a date to a science centre. There, she got to geek out at all the astronomy exhibits. And in turn, he got to geek out over all the robotics exhibits.
  * Star Strike was also fond of the exhibits explaining the science behind magic tricks, since she did often do actual magic tricks herself. She found it interesting how people with weaker magical abilities replicated the tricks. Krankcase tried out a trick to try and make her happy. Though he failed at doing the trick, he did succeed in making her smile when he tried.
  * They went to the food court for lunch. And the two of them just got this huge plate of nachos filled with this really fake cheese to share. It tasted awful and salty and they had to wash it down with tons of coke, but they had fun together.
  * Krankcase was really excited to go to the prehistoric animal exhibit. Seriously, he was like a little kid at a toy store. Star Strike took so many photos of Krankcase posing with a different creature, and she loved each and every one of them.
  * The day ended with ice cream. The store only had vanilla, chocolate and strawberry, so they both got strawberry. Afterwards, they both went home, and agreed to someday go back to the science centre and check out all the exhibits they didn’t get to see that day next time.




	4. Fiesta/Grim Creeper and Chop Chop/Ignitor

**Fiesta/Grim Creeper**

  * Fiesta wants to take Grim Creeper out to a dance club in the Underworld, on a night where the musician of the evening was an old friend of his. Grim Creeper agrees, since he doesn’t think he’s even been there before.
  * Grim got Fiesta some sheet music for a present. The Amigos knew about it beforehand, but they decided to help improve the gift by prettying all of it up. They tied a ribbon to the present and even convinced Grim to get Fiesta a file for it. They helped him decorate the file even.
  * When they got to the dance club, they also got to meet up with Fiesta’s old friend. Grim hearing himself introduced by Fiesta as “my boyfriend”made him feel _so_ happy.
  * They just danced and danced all night. None of them were actually particularly great at dancing. But they just had so much fun together!
  * Afterwards, they went back to the Academy. Where they both went up to get some drinks, reminisce on the night, and they also agreed that they really ought to do it together again sometime.



**Chop Chop/Ignitor**

  * Chop Chop, being a fairly traditional lad, shows up at Ignitor’s room with a bouquet of roses and breakfast in bed. Ignitor was actually very pleasantly surprised.
  * While he was having breakfast, they talked about the day’s plans later on. And that would be going to volunteer at an orphanage’s Valentine’s Day celebrations. They were both very excited for that, since they did like kids.
  * They helped to distribute candy hearts to the kids, and they even played a game where they got to guess the amount of candy in a jar, and the person who guessed the closest won the candy. There were four candies on offer that day: heart-shaped lollipops, marshmallows, jellybeans, and chocolate. Ignitor guessed correctly for one of them and won the marshmallows.
  * For the most part, their Valentine’s Day was just spending time together playing with the kids in the orphanage. They both had a lot of fun.
  * At the end of the day, the two of them sat together. Discussing how maybe after they retire from the Skylanders, if they retire, it wouldn’t be so bad to settle down and have some kids.




	5. Camo/Whirlwind and Drobot/Scratch

**Camo/Whirlwind**

  * Camo spent a lot of time preparing for this day. This was because he wanted to grow just the right combination of colourful orchids to make into a rainbow.
  * When he showed them to her, he explained that orchids are woody plants, and therefore are strong and resilient just like she is. She really appreciated that.
  * Whirlwind also had a surprise planned for Camo: they were going on a picnic. She explained that when her parents were going out, they used to go into this beautiful secret grotto to hide because neither of their families wanted them to see each other. While Whirlwind’s family liked Camo, the grotto really was beautiful, so they went there to chill.
  * There were a lot of sandwiches, salads, and fruit brought with them. Including some of Camo’s favourite exploding melons. It was messy to eat, but actually really delicious.
  * The day ended with them taking a swim to wash off the melon, and exchanging their “I love you”s.



**Drobot/Scratch**

  * Drobot never really celebrated Valentine’s Day a lot in the past, since he was usually single and reclusive. So, he didn’t know what sort of plans to make other than inviting Scratch to be with him in the workshop.
  * Scratch was happy to be there anyways.
  * She brought along the radio, and played it while he worked. As it played, Scratch just talked to him about all the radio DJs and the shows they hosted. Drobot listened as he worked, and ended up learning about this guy who hosted a show talking about crazy science experiments. He made a mental note to tune in some day.
  * He was making her some cool bracelet things that also function as a cat toy (it had built-in laser pointers). Scratch absolutely adored them.
  * They also agreed to go and catch the radio show about science experiments together someday. It sounded like something the both of them would enjoy.




	6. Dr Krankcase/Chompy Mage and Dr Krankcase/Wolfgang

**Krankcase/Chompy Mage**

  * Chompy Mage wanted to show him something neat that he’d been working on: a rare chompy conservatory! He’d been trying his best to rescue endangered species of chompies, the purple chompy being the most common, but there’s actually quite a number of endangered chompy species in Skylanders. The chompy conservatory was set up to try to protect them.
  * Krankcase heard about the project, and offered to help build the chompies a play pen. Chompy Mage agreed.
  * They worked together to help design the thing. Overall, it turned out great. Though they both noted that it would be a very ambitious project.
  * They began building the base. But because it was a big project, the didn’t end up finishing it. They did have a ton of fun though, and Krankcase ended up learning quite a bit about different types of chompies from The Chompy Mage. Overall, it was a super fun experience.
  * Chompy Mage learned how to use a lot of tools in return. He also ended up learning a bit about the principles of design.
  * They end the day drinking lemonade together and agreeing to continue the project the next day.



**Krankcase/Wolfgang**

  * Krankcase hears that Wolfgang would be performing at some concert for Valentine’s Day, and since he had wanted to spend the day with him, he pulled out an old keyboard he owned to play with him.
  * He used to take lessons years ago, but he occasionally took it out to play for fun. He figured that maybe he could join Wolfgang for at least a couple of songs.
  * They did pretty well for the couple of duets they performed. But for most of the performance, Wolfgang performed solo, while Krankcase watched. And whenever he finished, playing, Krankcase would always end up cheering the loudest in the crowd.
  * By the end of the concert, Krankcase tossed Wolfgang a bouquet. And hidden in the bouquet was a little digital photo album which had all the best moments of the day saved on it. He had been prepping it all day. Wolfgang really cherished that gift.




	7. Kaossandra/Eon and Glumshanks/Kaos

**Kaossandra/Eon**

  * Kaossandra actually didn’t expect to catch feelings for Eon again. She thought that all of it was behind her, but apparently not.
  * The Undead girl group caught on that she was acting a little off. And when she accidentally revealed that she still had feelings for Eon, they all got super excited.
  * They all offered to help her out. Cynder and Hex (and Hex volunteered Skull, who reluctantly agreed) would be preparing dinner for them. Roller Brawl went off with Kaossandra to get her all dressed up.
  * They also sent an invitation to Eon to meet them by the foot of the hill.
  * Evening comes, and the girls (and Skull) had set up this really elegant dining table for the two of them to sit and enjoy their dinner. When Eon saw Kaossandra, he thought that she was just the most beautiful woman.
  * The girls prepared tacos for them. And as far as tacos went, it was actually really good! Eon still somehow managed to eat, even as a spirit (Kaossandra suspected it was a secret Undead cooking technique), and he agreed that the food was delicious.
  * They ended up talking about life, catching up, and eventually, the evening ended with them sharing a dessert of chocolate cake and agreeing to meet up for dinner again sometime soon.



**Glumshanks/Kaos**

  * Glumshanks revealed that he had feelings for Kaos on Valentine’s Day, in the form of a card and poem. It surprised Kaos, especially since he really had no idea that Glumshanks ever felt that way about him.
  * Kaos had to take some time out for himself to think. About how Glumshanks had actually been the most loyal follower he ever had. And to his surprise, he realised that hey, he actually shared Glumshanks’ feelings.
  * He wasn’t quite sure what exactly to do at first, so he decided to make something which he knew most people liked: ice cream sundaes! That was a pretty safe bet. They could even share it!
  * It was a really messy process, but he did actually end up making this gigantic sundae for the two of them to share. Filled with pretty much every sundae ingredient Kaos could find in the kitchen. From hot fudge to cookies to rainbow sprinkles.
  * Glumshanks didn’t usually eat very sweet things, but it was the thought that counted. And he appreciated the effort that Kaos put into making it. Most important of all, he was glad that Kaos returned his feelings for him.




	8. Spyro/Stealth Elf

**Spyro/Stealth Elf**

  * Spyro knew that neither of them were particularly “traditionally” romantic, so they decided to do something a little more their style: they went out to play laser tag.
  * They knew that if they won two rounds of laser tag, both of them would get to choose a prize each. And fortunately, the two of them made a pretty good team. They won those two rounds easily.
  * Stealth Elf got this tiny ninja cat plushie, while Spyro got himself a little laser pointer pen to play with.
  * Afterwards, they went to the snack bar to eat some pizza and soda. They ordered one big pizza to share, and they both managed to finish it all.
  * They finally end the date by playing around the arcade and trying to make the high scores of the arcade games. They were unsuccessful, but ultimately, it was a good time.




	9. Dr Krankcase/Golden Queen

**Dr Krankcase/Golden Queen**

  * Krankcase knew that Golden Queen had wanted to watch this old movie about this super wealthy queen for a long time. But the only tickets that he could score were for a drive-thru.
  * So they ended up driving in this old car to see the movie. Golden Queen was a little disappointed at the conditions, but she was ultimately happy that she did get to see the film.
  * Seeing her watch the movie was honestly a little more enjoyable than watching the movie itself, in Krankcase’s opinion. Because she laughed, she cried. And after the movie ended she ended up gushing all about it and sharing with him all sorts of interesting perspectives on all the characters involved. He also got to learn all sorts of fun facts about the production of the movie and all the actors behind it.
  * That evening, once he dropped her off, she promised that next time they go for a movie, he got to pick. He shared with her a movie he wanted to watch that was playing in theatres, and they agreed to go watch that film next week.




	10. Chop Chop/Ignitor Again

**Chop Chop/Ignitor**

  * Ignitor’s mother had been meaning to meet his boyfriend for a while. So they actually scheduled a meeting with her on Valentine’s Day!
  * When she meets them, she’s super supportive of their relationship. Though she still does nag about when they’re going to get married and have children, as is customary for a lot of moms.
  * They also end up eating dinner there. Ignitor’s mom made his favourite BBQ for the two of them to enjoy, and they did very much enjoy it.
  * All of them ended up exchanging stories with each other. Talking about all that had been going on in the Skylanders, about Ignitor’s childhood, and about Chop Chop’s past wandering Skylands.
  * They end up baking brownies together. In the shape of little hearts. They ate them with vanilla ice cream, and it was honestly some of the best dessert anyone in the room ever had.
  * The day ends with Chop Chop and Ignitor cuddling and falling asleep in each other’s arms. Happy to just be with each other.




	11. Jet-Vac/Pop Fizz

**Jet-Vac/Pop Fizz**

  * Pop Fizz originally got the idea from a video he watched. It was about a couple who made a type of food separately, and by the end of it, they tried each other’s food out.
  * Pop Fizz suggested they make a separate ice cream soda. And then they let the other try it out. Jet Vac agreed.
  * Jet Vac put in _a ton_ of effort into his ice cream soda for Pop Fizz. He meticulously measured out the scoops of ice cream and the amount of side and he even measured the length of the gummy worms he sprinkled on the product to make sure it was just right.
  * Pop Fizz really appreciated the effort that he put in, and when he tried the soda he thought that it was really good.
  * Pop Fizz’s soda, on the other hand, was huge and messy. Jet Vac couldn’t even tell what ingredients he used in it. But when he tried it out, it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. And he asked Pop Fizz if he could have the recipe.
  * They thought that it was really fun, and they agreed that they should do it again sometime. Maybe even make a video about it for fun.




	12. Spitfire/Stormblade and Blackout/Spotlight

**Stormblade/Spitfire**

  * They begin their date by racing about. They just wanted to see how good a racer the other was. Ultimately their racing ended in a tie, so they ended up concluding that they’re about equally matched.
  * They then went out for chili dogs. Both of them got the highest possible spiciness level, just to see who has better spice tolerance.
  * Stormblade wasn’t really used to spicy food, but she still finished the whole chili dog. By the end, to celebrate her victory, Spitfire bought her a chilled milkshake and she ended up gulping the whole thing down.
  * They ended the day watching action-comedy movies together, just having fun in each other’s company.



**Spotlight/Blackout**

  * Blackout ended up getting tickets to this formal dance somehow. So he decided that his plus one would probably be Spotlight. Spotlight was super excited when he asked her out, and spent pretty much the whole week gleefully awaiting the day.
  * Spotlight looked super stunning in her formal wear, and Blackout really did look quite charming in his formal attire too. Though they both were a little too shy to really tell each other that.
  * When they got there, they spend a good amount of time dancing together. And they were both good dancers. Stepping in time with the music really well.
  * After they were done dancing, they went to the refreshment’s table, and talked about life over all the desserts they had available. To his surprise, Spotlight said that while she had a good time, she honestly wouldn’t mind it if he spent less money. She understood that he didn’t really have much cash on him, and it was fine if he wanted to do something more simple next time to save cash.
  * But for that night, they had fun. And not only that, but Blackout realised how lucky he was to have Spotlight as a girlfriend.




	13. Boom Jet/Spy Rise

**Boom Jet/Spy Rise**

  * Boom Jet always wanted to show Spy Rise something cool at the top of a mountain, but he had to wake up super, super early in order to experience it. Spy Rose therefore set his alarm clock, excited about what Boom Jet wanted to show him.
  * They both ended up hiking together. When Spy Rise got tired, Boom Jet allowed him to climb aboard his little rocket thing. With his hands on his waste, they all got up the rest of the way like that.
  * Once up the mountain, they got prepared to see the thing. They set the blanket down, and they got out mini-packets of cereal to enjoy as their breakfast.
  * And then, it arrived. The sun rose, and it was simply the most magnificent sunrise Spy Rise had ever seen in his life. It just looked amazing, and he took as many pictures as he could. Though he knew it wouldn’t beat sitting up there with his boyfriend watching it live, it was for the memory.
  * The two of them spent the rest of the morning up their, cuddling and watching the sunrise. And then when the sun fully rose, they spent the day cloud watching together until it was time for lunch. Then they headed down the mountain together.




End file.
